


You worry too much

by shiro_with_blueberries



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dont ask just read, Everyone is precious, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Overthinking, Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, can i make it any more obvious, he tries ok, idk how to tag ok, itaru being an adult, itaru using his brain for something unrelated to videogames, just them being gays, kazunari being precious, kazunari has a crush, misumi being precious, muku trying very hard, sensual pension, tsuzuru has a crush, yeah tsuzuru overthinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries
Summary: Tsuzuru doesn't know if he should make a move towards Kazunari, because making moves isn't his thing. However, Kazunari is trying to make very clear the fact that he likes Tsuzuru back after sharing a moment with him."Wasn't that romantic?""No, it wasn't! We could have hurt ourselves!""And we didn't! Besides, don't try to deny that you genuinely enjoyed it, dude. I saw your smile."
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	You worry too much

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fic in a while, I just hope it's not too messy. It was a birthday present for @/PurisuRisu on Twitter (PLEASE CHECK HER ACCOUNT HER DRAWINGS ARE AMAZING) so I apologize if you find someone too ooc or mistakes or smth, I'm doing my best! I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please leave a comment! 
> 
> P.S.: You can also follow me on Twitter if you want! @/shirosan22_

That summer day was not only extremely hot, but also so humid it made the temperature almost unbearable. Still, the Summer Troupe had a show to prepare, even if they were paying more attention to the fan than to poor Izumi, who was trying very hard to not give up.

"Hey, Yuki! Stop monopolizing the air!" Tenma shouted, interrupting the practice.

"Get your own fan, you hack," was Yuki's answer, while not moving an inch and letting the air caress his hair.

"Director! I can't concentrate like this!" this time, Tenma yelled at Izumi.

"It's too hot! I can't concentrate, either!"

Even if Misumi was laying on the floor with his face down, he still had to let everyone know his opinion.

"Concentrate on what, exactly?" said Izumi, letting her lips show a hint of a smile. "But still, you have a point. This is unbearable. Maybe we should call it a day..."

"But we don't have time!" Muku cried. "And tomorrow will be the same..."

"Don't worry, guys! I know exactly what we need right now!" Kazunari, who had been trying to use the script to provide himself with some air while sitting with spreaded legs, stepped in the conversation.

"And that would be...?" Yuri asked, since Kazunari was clearly waiting to be asked.

"Ice cream!"

"Yaaaaaay!" Misumi seemed happy but was still lying on the floor with his face down.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tenma tried to brush off his idea.

"No, he does have a point. It may give us some energy, as well as freshness. But I don't think there's any left..."

"I'll go buy some!" Kazunari stood up, leaving the script on the floor, and rushed to the door. Izumi couldn't even react on time.

"Now!? Wait, it looks like it's gonna rain! And we haven’t finished... aaaand, he's gone."

Kazunari just wanted to run away and find some excuse to refresh himself in any way, really. On his way out, he happened to run into Tsuzuru, who was walking towards the entrance too.

"Ah, Tsuzuroon!"

"Miyoshi? Shouldn't you be in morning practice?"

"I was asked to go buy some ice cream!" he lied. "You wanna join?"

Tsuzuru wasn't sure about trusting him. In fact, he highly doubted Izumi asked him to go out in the middle of practice. But that kind of thing had nothing to do with him, and he was not willing to add another worry to his already long list.

"Yeah, why not? I had to do some chores anyway."

As soon as they stepped out, Tsuzuru started being concerned about the menacing grey clouds covering the sky. Meanwhile, Kazunari seemed to not care about it at all.

"Uh, should I grab an umbrella real quick?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. The store is not that far."

Of course it wasn't fine. As soon as they came out of the store with a couple of plastic bags, they encountered a summer downpour. Tsuzuru sighed deeply.

"Told you."

"Yeah, you kind of told me. But don't worry, we can wait here for a while!"

"I guess we can."

They sheltered from the rain in front of the store which, of course, was almost empty. The rain was too obvious to fool anyone besides Kazunari and Tsuzuru, but Kazunari was not letting the mood go down just because of some rain!

"So! The script you wrote is super good this time too, Tsuzuroon! You're amazing!"

Tsuzuru was clearly not prepared for a compliment at that time. He widely opened his eyes, and then smiled a little bit with a slight blush caressing his cheeks.

"It's not a big deal..."

"How can you say that? And you write them so fast! Without you, the Mankai Company would be nothing!"

He clearly blushed harder. He tried to hide it, looking away from Kazunari's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you."

Kazunari wasn't satisfied. Tsuzuru always seemed worried about something, even when he was just giving him some feedback. Sure he was shy, but that wasn’t it. There was always something else. No matter how hard Kazunari stared at him, he could never tell what it was, but he doubted it would be something he couldn’t understand. Tsuzuru’s cloudy, unreadable, and deep eyes under the rain were nearly poetic from Kazunari's point of view.

"I think you worry too much," he finally said, making Tsuzuru look directly at him again.

"About what?"

"I don't know! Everything? You need to chill. Do crazy stuff. When was the last time you didn't overthink about something you wanted to do?"

"Hey! I can do crazy stuff too!" he tried to look offended.

"Really? Then, let's run home!"

"Now!? I mean, it's still raining..."

"And what if it is? Running under the rain is the best! And you haven’t tried it yet! Let’s go!"

Tsuzuru couldn't even react when Kazu grabbed the bags  _ and _ his hand and started running. Of course, he complained at first, but then he let it drop when he was completely ignored and tried to enjoy the experience. The feeling was  _ actually _ pretty nice. Even if he could barely see and they could fall any time, it was kind of a sense of freedom. The rain covering his skin, feeling it completely soak him, and not wanting to stop running, made him really enjoy their way home. And Kazunari's hand, holding his so tightly their palms were probably the only part of their body that wasn't invaded by the rain.

"Wasn't that romantic?" Kazunari chuckled when they got home, still panting.

"No, it wasn't! We could have hurt ourselves!"

"And we didn't! Besides, don't try to deny that you genuinely enjoyed it, dude. I saw your smile."

Tsuzuru tried to brush it off.

"Whatever. Let's go inside."

Luckily, no one noticed they arrived. If Sakyo saw them inside and soaking, they wouldn't live to tell the tale. Tsuzuru started undressing right away.

"Jeez, there's already a puddle on the floor... we are going to die SO young, Miyoshi. ...Miyoshi?"

Kazunari was  _ kind of _ staring, a  _ tiny _ little bit. Like, Tsuzuru's shirt suddenly disappeared. It was normal to be surprised when he didn’t even think about being in front of Kazunari. But he only noticed how weird his silence was when he was called out by Tsuzuru, who was looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Ah! Yeah! Haha, death,  _ amirite _ ?"

Tsuzuru arched an eyebrow, not knowing what to think anymore.

"Riiiight... anyway, I think there must be a towel around here somewhere."

He started opening the drawers while Kazunari was feeling relieved. Jeez, that was close. He just hoped Tsuzuru hadn't noticed. But things were still far from ending. Suddenly, Tsuzuru covered his neck with a towel and started brushing his hair against it.

"What's wrong with you? Do something already! You're gonna catch a cold! And I’m definitely not going through that again!"

"Yes, sorry!" He managed answering, even if his hair was still being wildly rubbed by Tsuzuru.

Only when Kazu raised his head was Tsuzuru able to catch a glimpse of his expression. He was clearly embarrassed, avoiding eye contact and pouting a little bit. His hair was still remarkably wet, and it was attached to his forehead and his nose. Just for a moment, Tsuzuru let himself think about how cute and tiny he looked like this. Apparently, Kazunari noticed that Tsuzuru was staring, and stared back. Tsuzuru was almost mesmerized by those big, astonishingly green eyes of his. He'd always had a weak spot for them, so he would always just stare from the distance, because Kazunari would laugh at him if he knew how he felt.

But Kazunari wasn't laughing. He was looking straight into Tsuzuru’s eyes, moving his slightly to look at both of them, because they were way too close. They didn't know exactly when that happened, because Tsuzuru was only telling Kazunari off, and suddenly both of their hearts were beating too fast. Tsuzuru didn't let the towel go and he drew Kazunari closer, just a little bit, with its help, not knowing exactly what he was pretending to do. His eyelashes felt heavy. Both their breathings were heavy, too, and not exactly because they ran home. Tsuzuru could've swore their noses were touching at that point. He didn't know where exactly was that leading to, but when Kazunari closed his eyes, they abruptly pulled away as soon as they heard a third voice in the entrance.

"Look, Itaru!  _ Sensual pension _ !"

Citron and Itaru appeared from nowhere. Itaru was looking at them with his arms crossed and a smirk, while Citron was just being Citron. Tsuzuru sighed when he processed his words.

"It's "sexual tension"..."

"Oh?" Itaru raised his eyebrows, still smirking.

"Was it?" this time, Kazunari spoke.

From his expression, he was just teasing Tsuzuru, as he usually did. That blushing, nervous Kazunari was completely gone. Now, everyone seemed to be against Tsuzuru. He decided to keep calm and just ignore them.

"I'm taking a bath."

He grabbed his wet clothes and put the towel around his waist, just to not walk around the dorms half-naked.

"I'm coming!" Kazunari said.

"Please don't!" and he walked out of the entrance.

"Why was he half-naked? Is this a Japanese tradition?"

"Yes." Itaru answered, without thinking.

"It started raining super hard when we were out. But we got ice-creams!" Kazunari said, cheerfully.

He was trying very hard for them to not notice how fast his pulse was still going.

\---------

When Tsuzuru went in the bath, he couldn't stop making that worried expression of his.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

It was true that he had a crush with Kazunari, and it wasn't exactly new. He spent a lot of time just staring at him while he was talking with everyone, cheerfully, with that big and precious smile of his. That's what he always did, look from a distance. He didn't even think about making a move, or trying to be something else, or... confessing. He felt extremely embarrassed just by the thought of it. But then, what happened in the entrance wasn't his imagination. Something happened. Kazunari wasn't joking or being flirty as he always was. Just the reminding of his expression made him blush hard. He sank in the bath until the water covered his mouth and made bubbles. He hoped he would just drown.

\---------

Buying ice cream took more time than expected, and morning practice came to an end before Kazunari and Tsuzuru got home. The Spring Troupe had lunch already, so Tsuzuru had to sit on the table with the Summer Troupe, and Kazunari rushed to sit next to him. He wasn't exactly happy about that even if it wasn’t the first time he did so. He needed at least a good night of overthinking before being able to face Kazunari. The good thing was, Kazunari seemed to be faking that nothing happened. That was good. If he forgot about the whatever-the-fuck-that-was, Tsuzuru wouldn't have to do nothing else, just look from a distance, like he always did. The idea made his chest hurt a little bit, but he was used to it, so it was fine.

"I still can't believe you skipped practice to buy ice cream." Tenma complained to break the silence while everyone was eating.

"Yeah, but did you see how happy Misumi was when he got a watermelon ice cream? Worth everything."

"It was a triangle!" Misumi added, cheerfully.

"Okay, but today was only an exception. It would be nice, too, if you didn't get home soaked next time. You could have caught a cold! And poor Citron had to clean the entrance!" Izumi lectured them.

"Sorry about that~!"

"Yeah, sorry..." Tsuzuru murmured.

"Tsuzuru, are you okay?"

The question was asked by Muku, but everyone on the table was suddenly staring at him. He couldn't help but blush. He briefly looked at Kazunari, almost unintentionally. Kazunari was smirking, thinking about how cute Tsuzuru was when he was trying to hide how he felt. It made him want to see more of it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine! My head is just somewhere else."

"Really? Where?"

It almost seemed like Muku was doing that on purpose. It couldn't be the case, though.

"Mm... there's only three weeks left until you guys go back on stage, am I right?"

"Yes!" Izumi answered "But it's going pretty well, so showtime will be fine, I hope. Anyways, you guys help me clean the table and the kitchen."

They all obeyed and stood up to bring their dishes to the kitchen. All of them, except Tsuzuru, who just sighed in relief before trying to stand up. But Kazunari was still sitting as well. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. When Tsuzuru was about to ask him what was wrong, Kazunari grabbed him by his collar to draw him closer. Tsuzuru couldn't even react when Kazunari left a soft kiss on his cheek, extremely close to his lips, even touching them a little bit. It was too fast to understand what was going on. Kazunari looked at him in the eye when he split the kiss, looking extremely embarrassed. However, he later showed a nervous smile and winked before standing up and faking nothing happened.

"Hey, Yukki! Let me help you with that!"

"I don't need your help. And your face is all red. Stop that. It's disgusting."

"Eh??? So mean!"

Meanwhile, Tsuzuru hadn't moved an inch. He was still processing all the information. His cheeks were remarkably red, too. He would definitely need an overthinking session that night.

\---------

Masumi was okay with Tsuzuru walking around the room with a worried face that afternoon, but as soon as he considered it was time to sleep, he just kicked him out and told him to go bother someone else. Of course, Tsuzuru didn't want to bother anyone, but he couldn't help walking from one side of the room to another while trying to figure out what was going on and what should he do. So, he decided to just walk up and down the corridor. It wasn't long until probably the only person awake at that time in the whole company came out of his room, and not with a friendly expression.

"Hey, you're distracting me and I'm losing. What in the world are you doing up this late walking in circles?"

Itaru was clearly not interested, he just wanted him to stop. Tsuzuru tried to look for a valid, non-ridiculous answer. It was impossible.

"It's only... something's on my mind. I should probably just go to bed."

"Yeah, you should."

Tsuzuru turned around and faced his door, willing to open it. But Itaru spoke again with a tired tone after reconsidering his actions.

"Wait. You wanna talk?"

He didn't think Itaru was the best one to talk about this stuff, or about any stuff, really. But he was the only one awake, and he kind of offered to help, so he found himself in Itaru's room while he was sitting with his usual calm face.

"So, what's that thing in your mind?"

"Actually, it's a person," he added while already sensing his cheeks heating up.

"So, Kazunari."

He almost choked on that comment.

"H-how did you know!?"

Itaru clicked his tongue before talking.

"It's written all over your face. Easy."

"Is it that noticeable?"

Now he was just more worried.

"Well, kinda. But, also, you know Citron and I saw  _ that _ , don't you? You were definitely going to kiss or something. What did you call it? Sexual tension?"

Itaru was clearly just trying to embarrass him, and he was winning that game. Tsuzuru leaned on the wall with a long sigh.

"Please, don't."

Itaru let go a soft laugh.

"You know I'm joking. So, tell me, what's wrong with everything? I mean, he clearly likes you back."

He was tempted to deny that, but Kazunari's weird kiss made him feel as if Itaru was, in fact, not wrong. Kazunari wouldn't just do that to anyone.

"You're... probably right. But I don't know how to act. He almost kissed me today after what you saw, and I was unable to react. I'm used to looking from afar, this is all new to me."

Itaru smirked.

"Kazunari was really desperate to make sure you didn't think you were just imagining things or that it was one-sided, huh? He almost kissed you afterwards and all."

"So that's why he did it?"

"Most probably."

Tsuzuru covered his face with one hand. Kazunari knew him well, after all, and he could probably picture Tsuzuru brushing everything off because of his insecurities. Itaru kept talking, now a little more invested in the matter.

"As I see it, he knows your  _ modus operandi _ and just wants you to approach him. He probably wants to make sure you like him back and he's not rushing things, too."

He had a point there. Kazunari didn't know he had a crush on him, and he made his move. It was Tsuzuru's turn. That thought made him feel dizzy. Everything was too fast and too new to him. Was he really capable of handling a reciprocate crush?

"You're right. I should probably... tell him how I feel."

"If you want to be with him, that's the way."

"Yeah. I think that’s what I want. Thanks, Itaru."

In the end, Itaru was a great help.

\---------

Tsuzuru let a few days go by while trying to find a moment to talk to Kazunari alone. Apparently, that was just not possible. Kazunari was always talking with someone, and Tsuzuru couldn't help but do what he always did: stare from a distance. For the first time, however, Kazunari looked back at him, so he had to look somewhere else fast enough for Kazunari to not notice he was very focused on capturing every gesture he made while talking to someone else. Not pleasant for Tsuzuru, if you ask. He was already out of his comfort zone at that time. He had to do something, and fast, or he would just keep embarrassing himself or overthinking. One night, he decided to just go to his room. He  _ had _ to be there, so he would ask him to go outside and the future Tsuzuru would think about the rest.

"Sorry, he's not here."

Tsuzuru let a long sigh go when he heard Muku's words. Of course. Something had to go wrong. Was that the world telling him that making a move was too risky?

"Do you know where he is?"

"He asked Izumi permission to use the storage room. Apparently, he had a lot of stuff to do for class. He's been there all day since we finished morning practice. He had lunch there too. Why? Do you want me to tell him something when he gets back?"

Tsuzuru didn't know if interrupting him while working was a good idea, but if he had been there all day, he might be feeling lonely. Maybe he would just go and make sure he was doing fine. It wouldn't be the first time he overworks himself.

"No, thank you. I'll go and bring him some food."

"Oh, okay! Good night!"

He was about to close the door, but a sudden thought crossed Tsuzuru's mind.

"Muku, wait!" Now, his blue eyes looked at him with curiosity. His attempts to make what he wanted to say less weird or embarrassing failed once again, "You're a shojo manga fan, am I right?"

"Yes, of course! Why do you ask?"

"Then you do know how to... uhm... confess, right?"

Muku was expressionless while processing his words. A few seconds later, he was able to put all the pieces together. He gasped loudly, with shiny eyes.

"OH. MY. GOD. YOU'RE GOING TO CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS TO KAZUNARI!"

Tsuzuru rushed to cover his mouth with his hand and talked in a whisper, making sure no one was around.

"Will you please shut up?"

Muku grabbed his hand and uncovered his mouth but talked in a hushed voice now. His expression was still shiny.

"No, but I can help you! Please, come in!"

Tsuzuru was not expecting a shojo manga masterclass that night, really. When he went out of the room, his head felt dizzy. Too much information. Could he convey his feelings like that? The sole thought of telling Kazunari he liked him made his heart rush and ache. He definitely couldn't do it. He was back at step one, even if Muku's intentions were nice.

Tsuzuru decided to go and bring something for Kazunari anyways. Still feeling a bit down, he grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and went to the storage room. He had to take a big breath before going in. He tried to be silent, because Kazunari was probably very focused and he didn't want to scare him and maybe cause a disaster on his work.

When he closed the door and faced Kazunari, he saw a very rare part of him. Kazunari was calmly painting, sitting on his knees, focused on his strokes only. He was mesmerized by that view, illuminated only by a small, dim light. Kazunari looked like a painting himself. An astonishingly beautiful painting. He hated himself for interrupting it.

"Hey," he whispered as he approached Kazunari.

He looked up till he met Tsuzuru. His eyes looked a little bit red, probably of forcing them too much during a long period of time.

"Hey, Tsuzuroon! Are you here to feed me?" Kazunari tried to sound as cheerful as usual, but his voice came out in a rather tired tone of voice.

"Yup," he answered while sitting next to him and handing the snacks he brought. "Muku told me you spent almost all day here, so I thought I might come and make sure you weren't dead or something."

Kazunari chuckled lightly and put the snacks down.

"Well, I'm not! But maybe I will be by morning, if I pull an all-nighter."

Tsuzuru smiled when their eyes met. Kazunari had some blue paint on his cheek. Maybe he didn't think enough about his moves when he raised his hand until his thumb met the paint and tried to take it off. Kazunari closed his eye while still looking at him with the other.

Tsuzuru's heart skipped a beat when he was fully conscious of the situation. He froze again. He put himself there but didn't know how to go on. Kazunari was apparently aware of that. He opened his eyes and leaned his head towards Tsuzuru's hand. Tsuzuru cupped his cheek in response, almost by instinct. In the moment Kazunari softly bit his lower lip, Tsuzuru's rational self left his body. He was just not thinking anymore. That was definitely not planned, and he didn't think of the consequences. He just needed to kiss Kazunari at that very moment. And he did so. He leaned towards him, closed his eyes, and kissed those lips that always felt so far from his. The distance didn't even exist on that moment. Only softness, heat, heartbeats... it felt better than he ever imagined, even if it was too short.

When he slowly put an end to the kiss, he could see Kazunari's face. He seemed speechless, and clearly overheated. Tsuzuru could even hear his heavy breath, almost as his. But he was not reacting in any way. That made him panic and wonder if he had been exceedingly bold there. He stopped touching his cheek and tried to fix the situation.

"Oh my God. Sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

He couldn't end his sentence. Kazunari dropped his brush, not caring at all about the stain that would leave on the floor. He grabbed Tsuzuru's neck and kissed him way more passionately than he did. It didn't take long for Tsuzuru to react, close his eyes and correspond that kiss. He put his hand on his waist, and that seemed to click something inside Kazunari, who parted his lips and deepened the kiss. The feeling of their tongues touching was so electric, it almost left Tsuzuru out of breath. But he was not overwhelmed. He wanted to make that kiss last forever. Sadly, Kazunari was out of breath too. However, it didn't feel like it was the end of the kiss at all, since their lips were almost touching when Kazunari talked, his voice barely audible since they were still panting.

"I was... not expecting that."

"It looked like you were asking for it." Tsuzuru answered, clearly trying to tease him.

"I was. I've been for years. Thanks for noticing."

Well, that was news for Tsuzuru. So, they both had been the same.

"How long have you been waiting for this?"

"As long as you, more or less. But that’s just a guess."

Kazunari had to make sure Tsuzuru noticed he already knew about his crush on him. That was a low blow. Tsuzuru frowned in consequence.

"You're way cuter when you're not talking."

"Oh, yes? Then keep my mouth shut."

Tsuzuru let a short laugh go before he shortened the distance between their lips again. This time, Kazunari put his legs on Tsuzuru's sides, just to be closer to him by sitting on his legs. Tsuzuru found it difficult to assume that was actually happening and he was not just imagining things again. It felt too good. Kazunari was tangling his fingers with his hair, and his skin was soft, as well as the way they kissed again. He couldn't stop thinking about the time he'd lost just wondering instead of acting. He had Kazunari at his fingertips all this time, but he found comfort in not facing his fears. And now, Kazunari was in his arms, kissing him, moaning every now and then out of pleasure. And it felt right. It felt like that was the place he was supposed to be in all this time.


End file.
